twifanfandomcom-20200216-history
Cecil Cullen
Cecil Cullen (born Cecily Wesley Risewell, on December 31st, 1923 in Boston, Massachusetts) is a vertigo vampire and an integral member of the The Olympic Coven. He was the only child and heir to Mr and Mrs. Risewell, a wealthy upper class couple who thrived on appearances, money, and power. He is the mate of Alistair, a nomadic vampire, the adoptive child of Carlisle and Esme Cullen, as well as the adoptive brother of Edward, Emmett and Alice Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. Cecil is also the adoptive brother-in-law of Isabella Swan with Renesmee Cullen being his adoptive niece. He was previously engaged to Winny Claudette in his human life. After almost dying from the several bullet wounds in the Boston Harbor during late Christmas Eve of 1940; Cecil was turned into a vampire by Carlisle Cullen, as he already lost too much blood to survive. Over the next few decades, he became a part of the Cullen family and grew to love them as if they were his biological family. Like the rest of his adoptive family, Cecil has chosen the "vegetarian" lifestyle and is one of the only vampires to have never taken a human life. Whether by drinking their blood or by committing manslaughter. His Life and Death counterpart is Cecilia Cullen. He would be portrayed by Lucky Blue Smith in the movie adaptations and several separate Storyteller segments. Biography Early life Cecily Wesley Risewell was the only child of a very wealthy and influential family in his community. He was born on New Years' Eve of 1923 in Boston, Massachusetts. His mother was distant and cold while his father expected only perfection from his heir. The closes thing he had to a loving parental figure was his childhood nanny turned maid, Matilda. She had always been strict and caring with him, never expecting the sun when all he could give was Terran soil. He loved her more than his own parents. His parents, though cold to him, had never left him wanting. An education, fine clothing, food, the works basically. The Great Depression started a few months prior to his seventh birthday. His family's standing protected him from the brunt of it all, but Cecil's heart ached for those he saw suffering, especially a boy of the name Raye Greene, who's family was of the lower class. Cecil often found himself sneaking out past Matilda with satchels of food from his family's over-sized pantry to bring to his friend. The depression lasted just about his whole adolescence. Raye Greene became one of Cecil's closest friends and his sole confident. These feelings of friendship, though, would soon morph into sin-filled feelings of love. In 1938, on his 15th birthday, his parents announced to him that they had formed an engagement between him and his father's business partner's daughter: a young woman around a year or so older than he named Winifred "Winny" Claudette. Winny was absolutely, for lack of a better term, infatuated with him and it wasn't long, no more than a few weeks, before Cecil started to grow to utterly despise he. Cecil had never told Raye of his growing feelings, fearing the reaction and no-doubt rejection. His affections towards his friend, though, lay obvious in front. This caused a sort of mutual anger between Winny and Raye. World War 2 began in 1939, not long before the Great Depression ended, when Cecil was soon to turn 16. Raye had been drafted. This shattered Cecil's heart and, during his and Raye's private farewell, he kissed his friend from the fear of him never returning. Raye was more than shocked. He was absolutely disgusted with Cecil and told him as much. Cecil's already broken heart broke more when he was struck and left lying on the ground. He hadn't seen Raye again after that, but it seemed he hadn't said a word to a single soul, at the very least. Around a year later, mere days before his 17th birthday and wedding, and against his better judgement, he ventured out into the snow with Winny on Christmas Eve, 1940. She had wanted to kiss him for the first time when the time struck twelve under the moonlight on Christmas. Cecil had already had a feeling a snowstorm was due with recent weather, but he agreed nonetheless. He followed her all through the city until they reached the Harbor and even then lead him all the way down the longest pier. It was a huge mistake on his part. Winny knew, he could tell when he turned to face her, eyes full of tears, hurt and anger. She knew about the kiss he gave Raye a year prior, knew where his affections lied. A gun was revealed from under her long, over-sized fur coat. She pointed it at Cecil and said something he couldn't hear as the wind begun to pick up. He tried to yell at her to stop this madness, but his cries fell on deaf ears as she pulled the stiff trigger, shooting Cecil point-blank in the chest, stomach, and should a total of 5 times. The sheer force knocked him over the pier's edge and into the inky, sloshing waters. Cecil sank farther and farther, slowly losing consciousness and oxygen in the harbor's waters. Just as he was about to let the darkness take him, he saw a figure swimming towards him through the red-tinted haze. Carlisle Cullen, having witnessed the shooting, refused to let someone die at the bottom of the Boston Harbor, so he had dived in after and dragged the young boy on to land. Winny was long gone by then and, even though he tried to stop the bleeding, Cecil had already lost too much blood to live, not to mention the three bullets still in his body with no exit wounds. In a moment of desperation to save him, Carlisle, with a heavy heart, opted to turn Cecily. It was excruciating, but, in the end, it had saved his life and Cecil had found a new family from this; a real, loving family that cared for him no matter what. Twilight Midnight Sun New Moon Eclipse The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner Breaking Dawn Physical Appearance Cecil is described as looking closer to a Olympic gymnast rather than a high school student. He has platinum blonde hair, that is cut short along the sides and kept long on top. Cecily possesses an 'angelic' diamond-shaped face with an almost constant airy look to it. He has an almost unnoticeable widow's peak on a wide forehead, full angular eyebrows much darker than his hair, a Greek nose, and full palish lips. He is also 5'9", the same height as Rosalie and the fifth/sixth tallest member of the Cullen family. His figure is on the lean/slim side with a slight build to it and little to no muscle mass on him. Bella compared him to looking like a slighter version of Apollo, but 'leaning closer to Eros'. Physically, Cecil is the youngest member of the Cullen family, being changed at 16 and just a few days prior to his 17th birthday, freezing him forever at that age. Biologically he is over eighty years in age. His almond-shaped eyes make him seem as 'not all there' and his original eye color had been icy blue before being turned. Afterwards they first changed to a deep crimson, then a butterscotch golden color after months and years of only feasting on the blood of animals. His golden eyes gradually darken to an obsidian black color as his thirst grows, and, as his eyes darken, he also gains dark, bruise-like purplish shadows under his eyes. Cecil, like many vampires, is noted to be above-average attraction with an inhuman beauty. His pale skin, closely resembling that of marble, sparkles like it's embedded with thousands of diamonds, like all vampires. He possesses a barely there Boston accent from his 'younger days' and usually prefers to wear darker, albeit stylish clothing that Alice helps him pick out. Personality and Traits Powers and Abilities Cecil is the trickiest member of the Cullen family, the second most agile (after Alice), the third fastest (after both Edward and Jasper), and the physically weakest. As a vampire, he has sharp senses, superhuman strength, speed, endurance, healing factor, and agility. He, like all vampires, cannot digest any form of human food and, thus, sustains himself on the blood of animals like the rest of his family/coven. Unlike many vampires though, Cecil has never tasted human blood and doesn't know of the fully satisfying feeling from consuming it. He does demonstrate a great amount of self-control when confronted with blood, though he cannot completely resist it and must remove himself from its proximity, less he lose control of his instincts. Despite his less than amazing strength and speed, he is a very capable fighter, using evasive maneuvering and thought process, though still supported by his vertigo powers. Cecil is quite the graceful and agile combatant, and can sense the slightest change in his opponent. He is most definitely not known for his strength or speed, but more commonly for his agility in battle. His fighting still is noted to be similar to Alice's. His agility as a human was magnified when he became a vampire, which makes him much more agile than the regular vampire. In combat, he relies on outsmarting his opponent, as he is no where near the best fighter. These skills are adept enough that, if Edward was unable to read minds, Cecil would be able to outsmart and defeat the latter in combat. His greatest weakness is confirmed to be his compassion and concern for his family and friends around him in battle. Cecil's style of fighting is very difficult to follow and involves his enhanced agility as well as strange and odd maneuvering tactics around his opponents, coupled with his special ability to unbalance and confuse them. This usual leads to easy wins for him. Cecil, unlike his brothers, does not rely on strength and speed, but uses his methods of vertigo and sneak attacks. Vertigo His strongest point as a human, was his ability to confuse and trick a person's mind. Growing up, Cecil had always been able to confuse those around him with the simple use of misdirection. He somehow always knew how to throw someone through a loop and have them question the very concept of life itself. This angered his family and anyone he who knew, which got him into quite a bit of trouble. Vehicles Relationships Love Interests Alistair Main Article: Alistair and Cecil Cullen Alistair is Cecil's mate and husband, and, technically, the first vampire that he ever met. , Cecil's mate and spouse]] Cecil first met Alistair when he had just turned 16 where he had literally run into the older man on his way home one night. Cecil had apologized profusely and didn't shut up until Alistair placed a hand over his mouth. The reason Alistair hadn't fed off of him was because too many people still filled the streets. The two soon parted ways and Cecil had just about completely forgotten about the meeting, but Alistair hadn't. Cecil had made an impression on Alistair, not that he ever found out. They wouldn't meet for another 30 years after Cecil was transformed. Cecil had chosen to travel around Europe alone in 1969 to "take a break" from Rosalie and Emmett's sickening affection for one other. Unbeknownst to Cecil, Carlisle had contacted Alistair to check on him every now and again. When Cecil found out about this he was furious but managed to keep his anger in check. Despite a heated argument between himself and Alistair, he ended up traveling around with the Nomad—against the other's wishes of course. When Cecil finally returned home, he was saddened to part with Alistair, even to the point that he was no longer angered by Carlisle's actions of "babying him" as he calls it. It was another few decades before they met again and then it was only when Alistair came to witness for the Cullens against the Volturi. He stayed mainly in the attic, technically Cecil's room, and ignored the other's attempts at getting him to socialize with the their fellow vampires. Once the Volturi is satisfied and leaves his family be, Cecil, along with Alice and Jasper, offers to hunt down Alistair to let him know the outcome of the Volturi's visit. Alice, being her usual self, insists they "admit their undying love before she has Jasper make them". Cecil and Alistair finally gave in to Alice's prodding. Around a year later, Alice plans a "surprise wedding" as she calls it and convinced the two to get married. Least to say, more than one person was surprised. Winny Claudette Raye Greene Mr and Mrs. Risewell The Olympic Coven/Cullen Family Carlisle Cullen ]] Carlisle Cullen is Cecil's adoptive father and creator. He changed Cecil on Christmas Eve, 1940 after witnessing his fiance shooting him and him falling into the Boston Harbor. Even after Carlisle saved him from the water, Cecil had already lost too much blood to be able to survive. After Carlisle turned him, Cecil didn't feel hatred towards him for being turned into a monster. He felt free for the first time in his life and considers it a debt he can't repay. Carlisle has been shown to be a tad over-protective when it came to Cecil; the physically, mentally, and biologically youngest of his children. An example was when Cecil ventured out on his own for a few years and him having asked Alistair, among a few other European covens or nomads, to keep an eye on him. Esme Cullen ]] Esme Cullen is Cecil's adoptive mother, whom he loves dearly. Cecil considers Esme to be the mother he never had. She was more caring and loving towards Cecil more so than his own mother had ever been. To Cecil, she is his mother and he would dare anyone to tell him otherwise. Cecil hates causing her any amount of pain, which is why he eventually did return from his travels sooner than planned. If Cecil was being honest, he would admit that when he first met Esme he just used her as a substitute for his own mother and would wish she'd keep her distance like his own had done. He was used to estranged relationships with his parents and that's what he wanted, but Esme wouldn't have it and, slowly, he got used to her constant worry and mothering towards him. Cecil is willing to do whatever Esme asks of him with no questions asked. He has complete and utter faith in this woman and nothing she does can change this. Edward Cullen Rosalie Hale Emmett Cullen Jasper Hale Alice Cullen Bella Cullen (née Swan) Renesmee Cullen Other Covens Amazon Coven Zafrina - Kachiri - Senna Denali Coven Carmen - Eleazar - Garrett - Irina - Kate - Tanya Egyptian Coven Benjamin - Tia - Amun - Kebi Irish Coven Siobhan - Maggie - Liam James' Coven James - Victoria - Laurent Romanian Coven Vladimir - Sefan Volturi Coven Nomads Trivia * Cecil is a Capricorn. * He enjoys reading epic poetry and tragedies. * Cecil speaks with a slight Boston accent. ** He is fluent in English, French, Spanish, and Romanian. * He wears a dainty chain bracelet baring the Cullen Crest. * Cecil has always had a fondness for hunting cougars. * Cecil is one of the more musically-inclined members of the Cullen family and prefers to play the violin. ** Despite his musical instrument choice, his favored musical genre is of the early punk rock saga. * Even though he has no need for it, Cecil has quite the acquired talent for cooking. * He is the youngest of the Cullen family, not counting Bella or Renesmee, both physically and biologically. * Though he cannot remember the encounter, Cecil met Alistair once as a human shortly before his "death". Etymology Film portrayal Appearances References See Also * Gallery:Cecil Cullen * Quotes:Cecil Cullen * Alistair and Cecil Cullen * Vertigo * Cecilia Cullen (Life and Death) Category:Vampires Category:Vampires With Special Abilities Category:Mated Vampires Category:Forks High School students Category:Olympic coven/Cullen family Category:Males Category:Articles by WittyPiglet Category:Vegetarians Category:Vampire Index Category:The Storytellers Category:Narrators